keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway
Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway ( ) is a youtube user. History Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway first joined YouTube on April 24, 2008 under his original account name, Keekre24. He had been watching other Wooden Railway users on YouTube for quite some time before. He then aspired to make his own series as well. He uploaded the first episode of the series, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures on June 15, 2008. The series got great reviews, and so Keekre24 has continued it to this day. As well as making Thomas Wooden Railway episodes, he also has reenacted numerous Thomas and Friends episodes from the Television Series, his most popular remake being Toad Stands By based on the Season 4 episode of the same name. Unfortunately, before he could upload episode 79 (Rosie being lazy), Keekre24 was hacked and the Keekre24 account was lost forever. He followed up the famous account with his newest and current account, ThomasWoodenRailway. He re-uploaded the original 84 episodes that were on Keekre24, as well as the remakes and specials/movies. More than a year after the fact, the series has reached the 100 episode mark, and Keekre24 completed Season 8. He came back in September 5, 2011 and created Season 9 of Wooden Railway Adventures. He left again after completing Help for Bertie and returned on May 24, 2012. ThomasWoodenRailway also created more Wooden Railway Discussions on newly bought items, and created a "documentary" titled Hiro's Origins. Season 10 is was completed on Groundhog's Day (February 2, 2013), with new discussions due starting March 10. After his discussions, he started Season 11 with the episode Fergus' Day Off: but at the end of Season 11 a new film was released named Claw of the Law. He the released Season 12 in mid 2015 and ended in early 2016 with another film Oliver's Eleven. He then made Season 13 and is in the middle of Season 14 as he just passed his 200th episode Freddie at the Ready. Starting on August 11, 2018, he began airing Season 15. Characters Engines Thomas CGI.png|Thomas Edward.png|Edward Henry 1.png|Henry DATQA64.png|Gordon DATQA66.png|James Percy CGI.png|Percy Toby CGI.png|Toby Duck CGI.png|Duck IMG 3976.PNG|Donald Douglas.png|Douglas Oliver CGI.png|Oliver (steam engine) Old Slow Coach (episode).png|Emily Diesel CGI.png|Diesel Daisy at Knapford Station..png|Daisy Bill CGI.png|Bill Ben CGI.png|Ben BoCo.png|BoCo Mavis CGI.png|Mavis Stepney.PNG|Stepney Bowler in Claw of the Law.png|Bowler Quarry Quest3.jpg|Derek Dirty 'Arry1.jpg|'Arry Dirty 'Arry.jpg|'Arry and Bert Images43.jpg|Lady Diesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 Splatter and Dodge for keekre.png|Splatter Images36.jpg|Dodge Salty CGI.png|Salty Harvey CGI.png|Harvey Fergus.png|Fergus Arthur-0.png|Arthur Murdoch.png|Murdoch Spencer CGI.png|Spencer Molly.png|Molly Neville 1.png|Neville Dennis.png|Dennis Rosie at the Brown Turntable.png|Rosie Whiff CGI.png|Whiff Billy.png|Billy Stanley in Just Duck's Luck.png|Stanley Hank for keekre.png|Hank Flora.png|Flora Hiro.png|Hiro Charlie1.jpg|Charlie Bash.PNG|Bash Dash.PNG|Dash Ferdinan.PNG|Ferdinand Scruff.png|Scruff Belle.png|Belle Flynn.png|Flynn Dart.jpg|Dart Den.png|Den Norman.png|Norman Paxton'sGainsandPains1.jpg|Paxton Sidney.png|Sidney Winston.png|Winston Vicarstown Takedown pic 3.jpg|Stafford Rust or Bust.jpg|Stephen Caitlin.png|Caitlin Connor.png|Connor Salty and Porter.png|Porter IMG 7177.PNG|Gator Quarry Quest2.jpg|Timothy Marion.png|Marion Cabless Companions.jpg|Samson Logan.png|Logan Sam 1.png|Sam Ryan.png|Ryan Skiff in Oliver's Fossil Fright.png|Skiff Philip.png|Philip Dustin.jpeg|Dustin Flying Scotsman CGI.png|Flying Scotsman Ashima.png|Ashima Vinnie.png|Vinnie Frieda.png|Frieda Raul.png|Raul Ivan.PNG|Ivan Ivan and Gina.jpg|Gina Yong Bao.png|Yong Bao Hugo.png|Hugo Merlin the Magical Engine2.jpg|Merlin Railway Series Only Foreignengine1.jpg|Foreign Engine Wilbert.png|Wilbert Neil1.png|Neil Mallard.png|Mallard Spamcan in Claw of the Law.png|Spamcan IMG 3978.PNG|Bear Narrow Gauge Skarloey CGI.png|Skarloey Rheneas.png|Rheneas Sir Handel 1.png|Sir Handel Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam Rusty CGI.png|Rusty Duncan.png|Duncan Duke CGI.png|Duke Mininature Gauge Non Rail Links YouTube Account . Category:TV Series Category:Characters Category:Glasses Category:Try me Category:Vehicles Category:Standard Gauge Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Retired Items Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Learning Curve Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Fisher Price Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Episodes Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Wood Category:Non TV Series Category:Mininature Gauge Category:Diesel engines Category:Videos Category:Diesels Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Introduced in 1994 Category:Introduced in 1995 Category:Introduced in 1996 Category:Introduced in 1997 Category:Introduced in 1998 Category:Introduced in 1999 Category:Introduced in 2000 Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:Introduced in 2002 Category:Introduced in 2003 Category:Introduced in 2004 Category:Introduced in 2005 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Introduced in 2006 Category:Introduced in 2007 Category:Introduced in 2008 Category:Introduced in 2009 Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Introduced in 2012 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Introduced in 2014 Category:Introduced in 2015 Category:Introduced in 2016 Category:Introduced in 2017 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Introduced in 2019 Category:No 1 Category:No 2 Category:No 3 Category:No 4 Category:No 5 Category:North Western Railway Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Unmerchandised Characters Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:No 6 Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Railways Category:British Railways Category:No 7 Category:No 8 Category:No 9 Category:No 10 Category:Other Railway Category:No 11 Category:No 12 Category:No 13 Category:Non wooden railway Category:No 14 Category:No 15 Category:No 16 Category:Racing Engines Category:Based on Movies Category:Model Series Characters Category:Custom Models Category:No 17 Category:No 18 Category:No 19 Category:No 20 Category:No 21 Category:No 22 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 1 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 2 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 3 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 4 Category:Engines Who Wear The Number 5 Category:No 23 Category:No 24 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 6 Category:Working Lamp Category:Engines with Lamps Category:No 25 Category:Cranes Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Non Introduced Category:Non Rail Category:Buses Category:No 26 Category:No 27 Category:No 66 Category:No 68 Category:Male Characters Category:Male Engines Category:Males Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Rolling stock Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Female Engines Category:Coaches Category:Coal Category:Locations Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Steam Team Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Trucks Category:Tankers Category:Brakevans Category:Vans Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Television Only Category:Railway Series Only Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:CGI Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:No 37 Category:No 46 Category:No 48 Category:No 51 Category:No 55 Category:BCE Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Humans Category:Female Humans Category:Roadway Category:Road vehicles Category:Front Magnets Category:Rear Magnets Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Engines with Cowcatchers Category:Places On Sodor Category:Cowcatchers Category:Red Category:Orange Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Blue Category:Purple Category:Brown Category:Black Category:Traction Engines Category:White Category:Gray Category:Pink Category:Future Releases Category:Tunnels Category:Turntables Category:Red Engines Category:Orange Engines Category:Red Orange Category:USA Category:Customs Category:Yellow Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Items Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Purple Engines Category:Brown Engines Category:Black Engines Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:White Engines Category:3 Wheels Category:4 Wheels Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:6 Wheels Category:Season 11 Category:8 Wheels Category:10 Wheels Category:Retired in 1997 Category:Retired in 1998 Category:Retired in 1999 Category:12 Wheels Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:14 Wheels Category:16 Wheels Category:Retired in 2000 Category:Retired in 2001 Category:18 Wheels Category:20 Wheels Category:Retired in 2002 Category:22 Wheels Category:Retired in 2003 Category:Retired in 2004 Category:Retired in 2005 Category:Retired in 2006 Category:24 Wheels Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:Keekre24 Category:28 Wheels Category:Retired in 2007 Category:Retired in 2008 Category:Retired in 2009 Category:Retired in 2010 Category:Retired in 2011 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:Retired in 2013 Category:Retired in 2014 Category:Retired in 2015 Category:Retired in 2016 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:DVD Packs Category:The pack Category:Packs Category:Sold in Packs Category:VHS Packs Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Boats Category:Waterway Category:Water Vehicles Category:Waterway Vehicles Category:Board Gauge Category:Air vehicles Category:Airway Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Introduced in Season 3 Category:Introduced in Season 4 Category:Introduced in Season 5 Category:Introduced in Season 6 Category:Introduced in Specials Category:Specials Category:Special models Category:Models Category:Model Only Category:Introduced in Season 7 Category:Introduced in Season 8 Category:Introduced in Season 9 Category:Introduced in Season 10 Category:Introduced in Season 11 Category:Introduced in Season 12 Category:Introduced in Season 13 Category:No 34 Category:No 3440 Category:No 166 Category:Introduced in Season 14 Category:Introduced in Season 15 Category:Introduced in Season 16 Category:Introduced in Season 17 Category:No 69 Category:No 70 Category:Introduced in Season 18 Category:Introduced in Season 19 Category:Introduced in Season 20 Category:Introduced in Season 21 Category:Introduced in Season 22 Category:Introduced in Season 23 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Season 15 episodes Category:No 67 Category:No 2991 Category:Introduced Category:Characters that Work Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Items that Work Category:Top Pushes Down Category:Top Lifts up and Down Category:Rear Faces Category:Rear Opens and Closes Category:Limited Introduced Characters Category:No 61 Category:No 6120 Category:No 63 Category:No Face Category:No Cabs Category:Cabless Engines Category:Unnamed Engines Category:Unnamed Characters Category:2 Face Category:Faceless Characters Category:Faceless Engines Category:Real Engines Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Characters with a Crane Arm Category:Crane Lifts up and Down Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Grey Engines Category:Pink Engines Category:Grey Characters Category:Divisons Category:Divisons of Brand Category:Merchandise Category:Folklore Category:Sodor Construction Crew Category:Cars and Coaches Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Season 2 Debuts Category:Season 3 Debuts Category:Season 4 Debuts Category:Season 5 Debuts Category:Season 6 Debuts Category:Season 7 Debuts Category:Season 8 Debuts Category:Season 9 Debuts Category:Season 10 Debuts Category:Season 11 Debuts Category:Season 12 Debuts Category:Season 13 Debuts Category:Season 14 Debuts Category:Season 15 Debuts Category:Season 16 Debuts Category:Season 17 Debuts Category:Season 18 Debuts Category:Season 19 Debuts Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Season 18 Category:Season 20 Debuts Category:Season 19 Category:Season 20 Category:Season 21 Category:Season 21 Debuts Category:Season 22 Debuts Category:Season 23 Debuts Category:Season 22 Category:Season 23 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 3 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 4 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 5 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 6 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 7 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 8 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 9 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 10 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 11 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 12 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 13 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 14 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 15 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 16 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 17 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 18 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 19 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 20 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 21 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 22 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 23 Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 7 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 8 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 9 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 10 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 11 Category:Engines who Wear the Number 12 Category:Traction Wheel Spins Category:Tram engines Category:Track Category:Wood and Oil Category:Oil Category:Oil-burning engines Category:No 32 Category:No 33010 Category:No 35 Category:Great railway show engines Category:Great Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are not Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are not Introduced Category:3 Pack Category:5 Pack Category:Narrow gauge engines